Hija de la Oscuridad
by hijadelilith
Summary: Es la continuacion del fanfiction "Tu me perteneces". Clary ya es malvada. Sus sentimientos, sensaciones, y deseos mas oscuros se han intensificado. Quiere satisfacerlos por completo. Lo hara con Jonathan. Pero tambien esta vez aparecera Jace en la accion. Conoce lo que hacen estos demoniacos hermanos y la forma en la que lo hacen. Contiene escenas eroticas y perturbadoras.


"Hija de la oscuridad." (Segunda parte del fanfiction "Tú me perteneces")

Clary se contempló en el espejo de su cuarto gratamente sorprendida. Las penumbras de la noche se habían extinguido, así como aquel fuego que consumió su castidad con sus ardientes lenguas encendidas. Pero ambas fuerzas habían dejado rastros en ella. La oscuridad le había otorgado nueva vida y el fuego había avivado la pasión que permanecía dormida en su interior. Ahora Clary era una moradora del reino de las sombras. Una hija de la noche, al igual que su hermano Jonathan. Y ese cambio lo veía reflejado en todo su ser. Sus sensaciones y emociones se habían intensificado. Se sentía mucho más fuerte y poderosa. Incluso los minúsculos músculos de su delicado cuerpo se habían acentuado, dándoles a sus curvas naturales mucha más definición y haciendo que se viera más sensual.

Admiró su roja cabellera, que caía en una lluvia de risos sobre su cuerpo perlado. Definitivamente el color se había intensificado. Había adoptado un nuevo matiz rubí oscuro que refulgía como una creciente hoguera. Empero, lo más notorio había sido el cambio que se había producido en sus ojos. Todo rastro de luz se había fugado de ellos. Ahora eran tan peligrosamente negros como la obsidiana.

_-"Esto representará un gran reto"-_Pensó por un momento. ¿Cómo iba poder encontrarse con Jace, sin que el muchacho notara que habían cambiado? Pero luego se tranquilizó, al recordar que siempre era posible camuflarlos con un par de buenos lentes de contacto.

Así que no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a su armario. Debía encontrar algo que ponerse, ya que aun se encontraba desnuda totalmente. Sin embargo, no podía ponerse cualquier prenda. Deseaba por un lado, que fuese algo más sexy que la insulsa ropa que solía llevar a menudo, porque quería que los nuevos encantos de su cuerpo se destacaran. Aunque por otro lado, tampoco podría mostrar mucho en esta ocasión. Ya que su hermano la había poseído con tal pasión y furia que en su piel se veían reflejados los estragos que aquella tempestad le había causado. Algunas marcas pequeñas podían ser disimuladas con maquillaje, pero a otras solo la ropa podría cubrirlas completamente.

Encontró una blusa azul perfectamente apropiada para lo que tenía en mente. Ceñida y entallada, pero no demasiado escotada. También una falda de un desgastado color jean, la cual acortó casi hasta la altura de los muslos, supliendo su desnudez con unas botas súper altas, de brillante cuero negro, que le traspasaban las rodillas. Calzado que afortunadamente había olvidado devolverle, a la que ahora consideraba "la zorra Lighwood", antes Iz, Izzy o simplemente Isabelle.

Se vistió, maquilló y arregló su cabello de la forma más sensual y provocativa que pudo y después de enviar un par de sms de texto, tomó su estela y salió con un intrépido salto gatuno por la ventana de su habitación. No quería tener que lidiar ni con la escoria subterránea de Luke, ni con la ramera de Jocelyn por el momento. En realidad, primero había pensado abrir un portal para trasladarse directamente a su destino, pero luego recordó con hastío que antes debía pasar por la tienda a comprar los malditos contactos. O mejor dicho: a "retirar" por la tienda los malditos lentes de contacto. Eso de pagar por las cosas que necesitaba, para Clary, había quedado en el pasado.

Después de haber recibido el texto de su amada, Jace había cancelado su entrenamiento matutino en el Instituto y se había encaminado hacia el antiguo departamento donde ella antes había vivido. Lugar que Clary había establecido como punto de encuentro.

Había dicho que deseaba verlo con ansiada desesperación, dado que lamentaba mucho el hecho de que él no había ido a verla la noche anterior. Y para el joven, eso hablaba del gran amor que Clary sentía hacia él y de lo mal que la ponían a ella sus ausencias, por más mínimas que fueran. Y entonces no dudó un segundo en acudir a su encuentro, inmediatamente después de leerlo, aunque le extrañaba un poco que hubiese elegido precisamente ese lugar para hacerlo. Por un lado, esa había sido su casa de la infancia, donde seguramente había tenido muchos momentos felices, pero también era el sitio donde había sido atacada por su primer demonio y donde su madre había sido raptada por Valentine, lo que también lo convertía en un sitio perturbador y oscuro.

Pero aun así ahí estaba, sin cuestionarla, firme, fiel, paciente, esperándola. Y entonces, la vio doblando la esquina, aproximándose graciosamente hacia él, tan radiante y hermosa como siempre.

-_Clary, te ves tan encantadora como un ángel_-Comentó sonriendo cuando ella llegó a su encuentro.

Jace vestía jean gastados y una camiseta blanca ajustada que acentuaba sus abdominales y hacía resaltar el dorado de sus cabellos ligeramente rizados, y el oro liquido de sus ojos. En otra vida Clary lo habría considera tremendamente sexy, fascinante, sublime y totalmente inalcanzable. Pero ahora, que no había ninguna aura de amor que la obnubilara, y salvo por el hecho indiscutible de que él seguía siendo muy guapo, el resto de los adjetivos se habían esfumado. Ella lo veía como un tipo normal, fácilmente accesible y sobre todo indefectiblemente vulnerable.

_-"Tan encantadora como un ángel" era lo menos que esperaba parecer_-Respondió ella en un tono que apenas rayaba lo cortés. De hecho pensó que si no se viera obligada a fingir, lo habría castigado por el que consideró había sido un "comentario insultante" por parte del joven.

-_De acuerdo, tal vez no estas tan angelical.-_Dijo echándole una mirada un poco más minuciosa al nuevo look de su amada-_ Es solo que no quise abrumarte con una larga lista de calificativos indecorosos que se me vinieron a la mente en cuanto te vi llegar con esa pinta, la verdad.-_Mintió. Porque lo cierto era que él antes no había notado el cambio. Ya que la luz que irradiaban sus ojos enamorados y que transformaba a Clary en un ser ideal y puro, también los cegaba por momentos impidiéndole ver la realidad. Pero eso no iba a decírselo a ella. Era Jace, después de todo. Y solía ponerse varias mascaras de sarcasmo cuando quería esconder algunos de sus sentimientos más cursis. Así que decir eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. De esa forma él quedaba como un verdadero hombre, que obviamente notaba y se excitaba con los cambios físicos de la mujer que amaba, pero que a la vez era demasiado caballero para mencionárselos en voz alta con el fin de intentar preservarla.

Como sea, era posible que en otras circunstancias Clary se hubiera sentido abrumada por sus supuestos "calificativos indecorosos", pero ahora ni le importaban, ni fantaseó con ellos. Al fin y al cabo Jonathan ya le había hecho vivir en carne propia casi todo lo indecoroso que Jace solo podría haberle mencionado.

-_Lo que quiero decir en realidad, es que te ves alucinante y tremendamente sensual.-_Agregó el joven y luego inquirió_- Pero_ _¿A qué se debe ese cambio? –_ Fue una pregunta de inofensiva curiosidad. Nada que indicara que Jace se había percatado del "verdadero cambio" que había sufrido su amada.

-_Solo quería verme bien para ti. ¿Estuvo mal?-_Afirmó destinándole una mirada doblemente camuflada. Tanto por los contactos verdes que ocultaban la negrura de sus ojos, como por la ingenuidad fingida que ocultaba las verdaderas y oscuras razones que la llevaron a adoptar su nuevo estilo.

-_No. Claro que no. Es extraño verte así, pero me fascina. Y además sabes que cuando vistes de azul me vuelve loco de verdad.-_Respondió y tomándola tiernamente por la cintura, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y se inclinó para besarla en señal de su completa aprobación.

_-¡No lo hagas!-_Objetó ella mientras se resistía al beso. Si Jace la besaba definitivamente se daría cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Probablemente notaría que el sabor de sus besos había cambiado. Adquiriendo un gusto más concentrado, fuerte y ligeramente más amargo. Debido a la nueva sangre de demonio que corría por sus venas y que había modificado toda la estructura de su esencia. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no hacerlo implicaba la misma gravedad. Y entonces, al ver que la duda por su rechazo efectivamente comenzaba a florar en él, agregó-_Quiero decir, que todavía no quiero que me beses. Antes, me gustaría ser yo la que te diera algo especial a ti. Pero debemos entrar a la casa para que pueda darte eso._

_-Si con "especial" y "eso"-_Repitió él con sus ojos de oro repentinamente encendidos.-_te refieres a sexo, te diré que me encantaría; pero sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos hacerlo_-Implícitamente estaba el hecho de que era imposible hacerlo porque Jace se excitaría tanto que avivaría el fuego celestial que dormía en su interior incendiándose hasta morir.-_Pero créeme cuando te digo que hacerte el amor Clary, encabeza mi lista de las 10 fantasías que me faltan por cumplir contigo._

_-¿10 fantasías? -_Preguntó ella, pero no por interés de saber cuáles eran, sino porque le parecieron muy pocas.Aunque Jace interpretó lo primero y comenzó a mencionárselas:

_-Hacerte el amor, casarnos, adoptar nuestra primera mascota: un pato, tener hijos…_

_-Aguarda ¿Dijiste un pato? ¿Qué sucede contigo y los patos?-_Dijo solo para interrumpir su aburrido y para nada excitante romanticismo. Y sin esperar que él respondiera continuó_- Mira Jace, el hecho es que lo que te propuse antes no tiene nada que ver con que "hagamos el amor". Pero déjame que mejor te muestre aquello que quiero darte antes de intentar explicártelo.- _Insistió destinándole una mirada seductora- _¿Entramos? _

La casa donde Clary había pasado su infancia estaba totalmente vacía, silenciosa y lúgubre, sin las personas y objetos que antes la poblaban. Pero eso no le trajo ningún sentimiento nostálgico. De hecho, era el lugar perfecto para lo que tenía pensado hacer con Jace. Incluso el aire todavía olía a esencia demoniaca, lo que la entusiasmaba un poco más, porque aumentaría la incomodidad del joven.

Así, que con su pequeña e inofensiva mano entrelazada en la de él, lo fue guiando hacia la habitación. No hacia aquella que le había pertenecido, sino a la alcoba de su madre.

Dentro, solo había un sillón de mimbre viejo y malogrado. A su costado se ubicaba la pequeña mesa de trabajo de Jocelyn, que usaba principalmente para apoyar sus muchos pinceles y herramientas de dibujo, a demás de sus pinturas, y que aun conservaba algunos vestigios de estas últimas representados en forma de coloridos manchones irregulares dispersos por su superficie. Y por último, frente a el estaba la cama, con su antiguo colchón incluído, ahora totalmente desvestido.

El lecho, era tan solo una plaza, porque Jocelyn era soltera, y también mostraba algunos síntomas de deterioro y descuido por parte de ella. Todos muebles que, por obvias razones jubilatorias, Luke no le había permitido llevarse a su nueva casa y que por eso aun estaban allí.

-_Minimalista y rustica. Me gusta_.-Comentó Jace con Ironía.

-_Perfecto. Entonces,_ _vete sentando por allí_-Le indicó Clary, señalando el antiguo sillón.

_-Lo haré, en cuanto me expliques de una vez ¿de qué viene todo este asunto Clary?-_Le dijo cansado de tanto misterio.

-_Tranquilo, todo esto es parte de la sorpresa que intento darte. Por favor Jace, anda, colabora conmigo_.-Le suplicó con su nueva, suave y seductora voz manipuladora. Y sus palabras tuvieron el éxito esperado. Jace se sentó en el sillón.-_Ahora cierra los ojos_-El estaba a punto de protestar, pero había prometido colaborar, así que también lo hizo. Entonces Clary tomó su estela, la que escondía en una de sus interminables botas encueradas y apoyó la blanquecina punta de esta sobre la dorada piel de Jace.

_-¿Qué haces?_-Increpó, abriendo los ojos con la misma velocidad en la que tomaba la mano de la joven por la muñeca inmovilizándola, para impedir que esta utilizara su estela.

-_Pensé que ibas a colaborar.-_Le sonrió despreocupadamente. Como si el gesto de Jace no la hubiese afectado._-Relájate_-Volvió a decirle.-_No voy a hacerte daño. ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?_ –Era una pregunta tramposa. Y tan mordaz como una espada de doble filo. Si él no estaba dispuesto a relajarse y a aceptar participar de buena gana en aquel juego misterioso, era como contestar que "NO" a su pregunta y eso significaría que tampoco la amaba. Porque el amor era confianza. Pero si continuaba sin oponerse y tampoco ofrecía resistencia alguna ¿en dónde podría terminar todo aquello?

Su mente le hacia ver los peligros de la pregunta de Clary encerraba, pero su corazón los desdibujaba. Optó por seguir lo que este último le indicaba cuando contestó:

-_Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Confió en ti.- _Y acto seguido aflojó la presión de su mano, que aun mantenía firme en torno a su muñeca y entonces ella se liberó, volviendo a posicionar la estela sobre el lienzo imperfecto de su piel. Pero allí se detuvo y Jace entendió que era porque el debía cerrar los ojos. Y así lo hizo. Acto seguido, sintió el familiar beso ardiente de la estela quemando sobre su piel, mientras intentaba imaginar cuál sería la runa que su amada estaba dibujándole. Pero ahora que había decidido abiertamente confiar en ella, estaba más relajado y tranquilo. Aun cuando algo en lo mas hondo e infinito de su ser le decía que se mantuviera alerta.

Luego de breves instantes, supo que el instinto de Cazador de Sombras tenía razón. Porque cuando abrió los ojos el panorama que vio lo devastó.

Jonathan estaba detrás a Clary. Sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. Pero no era que la estaba sosteniendo con presión, como para retenerla o reducirla, sino que estaba encerrándola en un abrazo leve y suave. Completamente relajado. Ambos se veían tan cómodos y a gusto estando juntos que incluso sonreían.

Quiso levantarse, pero notó que esto le era imposible. Instintivamente miró la runa que Clary le había trazado en el brazo y no se sorprendió al ver lo que esta significaba: "sujeción". Tampoco se asombró cuando no respondieron sus brazos y manos, que por obvias razones escapatorias, también estaban inmovilizados. Más sí lo hizo al comprobar que había sido traicionado por ella. Por la mujer que más amaba en la tierra. Ni siquiera había tenido que tomarse la molestia de luchar con él, de robarle su cuchillo serafín-que aun llevaba enganchado en su cinturón- lo había engañado para llevarlo hasta allí y tomarlo prisionero, tan solo usando las poderosas , engañosas, y manipuladoras fuerzas de su amor.

"¿Pero con qué fin? Seguramente con uno oscuro, porque estaba con Jonathan. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué estaban juntos y felices?" Todo le parecía ilógico. De pronto, una idea diferente a la traición cruzó por su mente y aunque lo estremeció por un lado, lo tranquilizó por otro: "¿Acaso Jonathan la había poseído?" Pensó esperanzado por un momento. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso era improbable. Clary no parecía estar bajo ninguna especie de embrujo. Actuaba y se movía con naturalidad. Y los posesos parecían zombis. Entonces un pensamiento más terrible le surgió obligándolo a hablar finalmente:

_-Clary, ¿Acaso bebiste de la Copa Infernal? Te exijo que me expliques lo que está sucediendo justo ahora._ –Dijo con la urgencia y la desesperación reflejadas en su voz. Ya no soportaba, ni estaba dispuesto a tolerar más engaños ni misterios.

_-Tú, "mi querido amorcito"_-Soltó la joven con sarcasmo, aliviada por quitarse finalmente su fingida máscara de amor y bondad. Al tiempo que sus lentes de contacto se disolvían por sí solos a causa del icor demoniaco que su cuerpo despedía y descubrían sus nuevos ojos estivales y oscuros-_no estas en posición de exigir nada. Pero, solo porque va a causarme un gran placer ver la expresión de tu angelical rostro cuando sientas como tu corazón se hace añicos en cuanto sepas la verdad, estoy dispuesta a revelártela._

_-Entonces habla de una vez y dime ¿por qué estas actuando así Clarissa? y ¿por qué la noche ahora anida dentro de tus ojos?_

Jonathan, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado observando la escena, muy pegado al cuerpo de su hermana, por primera vez habló. Y lo que dijo fue igual de práctico como de acertado:

-_Suéltale todo el rollo de una vez hermanita y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer de una vez por todas. Porque la verdad es que este melodrama de Jace ya está comenzando a aburrirme._

Entonces ella le contó todo lo que le había sucedido y la forma en la que le había sucedido, destacando principalmente los detalles de su placentera transformación.

-_Así que lo que dices es que ahora eres un demonio, no porque bebiste de la Copa Infernal que contenía la sangre impura de Lilith, sino porque te follaste a tu hermano siniestro- medio hijo de aquella diablesa- y que fueron sus propios fluidos malditos los que te transformaron._-Dijo Jace, resumiendo lo que a él le pareció "la perversa y ruin historia de su transformación/traición" Ahora indefectiblemente sabía que ella lo había engañado. Y lo había hecho de una manera vil y cruel. Acostándose con su enemigo que a demás era su propio hermano. Había sido poseída, pero de una manera totalmente distinta a la que él se imaginó. Con razón su corazón se había contaminado con tanta facilidad. Porque en el fondo ella siempre había sido malvada.

-_Me excita tu brillantes_-Comentó Jonathan irónicamente. Y Jace, que en otras circunstancias se hubiera defendido, obviando aquel sarcasmo que le hubiera parecido básico y escueto y empleando su propio y mejorado humor negro, lo ignoró como si no hubiera hablado, como si ni siquiera existiera. Sus ojos dorados estaban puestos en el rostro de infiel y traicionero Clary.

-_Olvidas mencionar que disfruté mucho fallándomelo_. –Le recordó cruelmente, inundándolo con las mareas de fuego negro de su mirada. Y tal como ella lo había anticipado, disfrutando cada vez que su rostro se contorsionaba cuando su corazón era arrancado un poco más del interior su pecho, con cada nueva confirmación.

_-Quedó bastante claro_.-"Traicionera zorra promiscua e incestica" quiso decirle, pero estaba demasiado abatido hasta para insultarla. De hecho, ella quizá ni siquiera lo tomara como un insulto sino como un alago. En lugar de eso preguntó_-¿Entonces, ahora qué sigue Clarissa? ¿Vas a matarme de una vez con tus propias manos o seguirás torturándome infinitamente con tus palabras? –_Jace abrazaba aquella primera idea, la de la muerte, como una de sus mejores opciones. "¿Para que vivir si ella ya no le pertenecía? "

_-No haré ninguna de las dos cosas. Te prometí que iba a darte algo especial ¿No es cierto? Y cumpliré esa promesa. Aunque debo confesarte que te mentí cuando dije que no tenía que ver con sexo. Pero no será para ti claro está. Sé que no puedes participa_r.-Explicó casi como si eso le lamentara_- Sin embrago, tal vez puedas mirar sin que nada malo te pase.-_Señaló con una marcada sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su corrompido rostro de ángel. 

Y acto seguido giró hacia su hermano y murmuró:

-_Hazle una runa de "silencio". No quiero que vaya a hablar o a gritar._ _Y una más para la "concentración". Para que tampoco se distraiga, ni nos pierda de vista. _

El demonio se acercó con determinación hacia Jace, mientras sostenía la estela en sus manos y la hundía sobre su piel para trazar aquellas nuevas runas con furia y con más intensidad de lo necesario. Tenerlos así de juntos acentuaba la ambigüedad de ambos. Oro y Plata. Sol y Luna. Luz y Oscuridad.

A Clary le agradaba el hecho de que por primera vez la oscuridad llevaba la ventaja. Y también que hubiera sido ella la responsable de eclipsar completamente a la luz. Esas sensaciones de victoria y triunfo hacían que su adrenalina aumentara. La euforia y la excitación la invadían. Su pulso se había disparado, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, que aleteaba como una mariposa nocturna, dentro de su pecho. Y era evidente que su hermano se sentía igual. Lo supo en cuanto este se dio la vuelta hacia ella, después de terminar su lacerante arte sobre la piel del ángel, y la envolvió con aquellos ojos negros. Profundos y oscuros pozos de deseo. Se acercó con lentitud hacia ella, dándole la espalda a Jace y arremetió contra sus labios con fiereza. Hundiéndole la lengua con pasión, bebiendo del elixir de sus besos, succionando el perfume de su aliento.

-¿_Qué parte de la frase: __**"Deseo que Jace nos mire mientras fornicamos" **__no has comprendido todavía amorcito? A pesar de la runa, si te pones enfrente, dudo mucho que pueda observar_-Le reprochó, apartándolo, sin ninguna consideración, ni sutileza. Y haciéndole rememorar el sms de texto que le había enviado por la mañana, donde le contaba explícitamente cuál era aquel plan perverso que había ideado para torturar a Jace. Pero además haciéndole saber que este día ella tendría el control.

Entonces como si dijera "lo siento", sin decirlo, ni sentirlo realmente, Jonathan apoyó las manos con ahínco sobre las caderas de su hermana y ambos se giraron de lado despejando cualquier barrera visual existente.

Clary primero comenzó a surcar el cuello del muchacho con besos cautelosos, tímidos y fugaces. Su boca era como un pequeño pájaro cobrizo que se posaba suavemente en el campo marfileño de su piel y emprendía el vuelo furtivamente, temeroso de ser capturado. Pero esos besos solo fueron un precalentamiento. Una prueba que le permitiría saber qué tanto afectaba a Jace el hecho de que ella besara y tocara a Jonathan enfrente suyo. Quería conocer cada faceta, cada cambio, en sus sensaciones y sentimientos. Observar cómo se alteraban con cada avance que ella le mostraba. Así podría ir torturándolo lentamente y de distintas maneras en vez de acabar con él de inmediato.

Efectivamente, lo que hacía afectaba al joven. Su rostro estaba tenso y pálido y sus ojos ardían como dos antorchas doradas. Clary notaba su odio, a demás de un marcado sufrimiento, que obviamente estaba relacionado con el hecho de que, a pesar de todo, Jace aun la amaba.

Verificar la presencia de esos sentimientos la ánimo para progresar un poco más. Empezó a acentuar la presión de sus labios en el cuello de su hermano, succionando, abriendo causes en distintas direcciones con su lengua. Mientras él se estremecía y gemía tenuemente, acrecentando convenientemente la tensión del espectáculo. Entonces ella comenzó a descender, abriéndose paso entre la fina camisa negra del muchacho con sus manos. Recorriendo la forma de las runas, que el demonio llevaba gravadas en su cuerpo, con sus dedos o dibujando nuevos trazos. Besando, mordiendo y lamiendo su carne. Mientras él la despojaba de su entallada camisa, descubriendo su cuerpo de nieve y miel. Tan blanco, como apetecible. Deslizando con sus manos por cada curva o cerrándolas ansiosamente en torno de sus candentes senos.

En cada momento ella miraba solapadamente a su ángel prisionero, descubriendo que ya no parecía tan torturado. El color había vuelto a aparecer en sus mejillas. Producto posiblemente del calor que su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar por el clímax erótico que se estaba generando. E incluso algunas gotas de sudor habían comenzado a brotar de sus poros dilatados, como una tenue llovizna de diminutos cristales.

Clary, excitada porque veía como el cuerpo de Jace se iba corrompiendo, anulando el dolor y el sufrimiento de su alma, y adentrándose más en el placer, continúo. Siguió bajando por el torso desnudo de su hermano hasta posicionarse justo en sus caderas. Con las manos en su pantalón, lo desabotonó en un rápido giro de dedos y con la misma ductilidad bajó su cremallera hasta que el oscuro jean cayó al piso y Jonathan se deshizo completamente de el. Sus bóxer eran de un apropiado color rojo. Igual que el fuego y la sangre, o la vitalidad y el peligro. Y eran tan ajustados que enmarcaban muy bien su virilidad.

Lentamente ella se los quitó, admirando la majestuosidad de su erección. Era evidente que Jonathan tampoco se cohibía con el público, sino todo lo contrario. Contar con un observador en ese momento aumentaba fervientemente su deseo y su pasión. Y más considerando que ese observador era Jace. Porque aun cuando este también se excitara, no la podía poseer como lo estaba haciendo él. Clary era enteramente suya. Así que en su mente pensaba _"Mira angelito, mira como me la follo a tu noviecita sin que puedas hacer nada" _

Lo miró de soslayo mientras Clary rozaba su miembro suavemente con sus manos. Y notó como aunque no podía liberarse de sus ataduras, ni moverse demasiado, la postura del joven había cambiado. Sus músculos estaban tiesos. Pero era justamente debajo de su cadera donde estaba concentrada la mayor tensión, donde poco a poco comenzaba a agrandarse el bulto de su pantalón.

Pero no se concentró demasiado en eso, porque la joven diablesa para ese momento ya había acelerado sus movimientos manuales aumentando su propia erección-si cabe-.

_-Llegó la hora de devolverte el favor.-_Le dijo ella con la boca muy próxima a su miembro-_ Ahora hermanito, voy a cumplir tus fantasías y a satisfacer tus deseos. _

Y Jonathan experimentó el más delicioso, excitante, complaciente y perturbador sexo oral de toda su existencia. Porque Clary podría no tener experiencia, pero ganas eran las que le sobraban. Nada la apenaba, nada la inhibía, nada la detenía ni la frenaba. Su deseo era insaciable igual que el de su hermano. Y se lo demostró en una serie de acciones donde se entremezclaban el dolor y el placer.

"_**Lo arrasó con la fuerza tempestuosa de su boca, succionándolo con pasión desenfrenada. Arrastrándolo hacia los abismos más profundos de su cuello. Su infinito túnel, su oscura quebrada. **_

_**Lo deshizo lentamente con sus dientes, para volver a forjarlo con sus manos. Abrió diversos surcos con su lengua, humedeciendo su piel por todos lados, mientras lo secaba nuevamente y poco a poco, con la potente fiebre de sus labios.**_

_**En tanto ella hacía aquellas cosas, él gruñía, gemía, se quejaba. Con el fuego y la lujuria reflejados en sus negros ojos, espejos de obsidiana. **_

_**Y su cuerpo se estremecía y se movía, con cada rítmico paso de su miembro: Atrás, adelante. Adelante, atrás. Adentro. Adentro. Adentro. **_

_**Mientras la cabeza de la joven era la morada de descanso de sus manos, el refugio de sus dedos. Suave capullo. Rojas corolas. Rubíes pétalos. "**_

Pero de pronto Clary se detuvo. Y lo detuvo. Porque no quería que el orgasmo llegara aun. Para ninguno de los dos hombres. Ya que obviamente, entre una cosa y otra, ella también había notado lo estimulado que estaba Jace. Bañado en sudor, su piel enardecida, sus ojos brillantes, su cuerpo torturado por la ferocidad del deseo. Así que se irguió, para aflojar un poco la presión, pero igual se mantuvo muy pegada al cuerpo de Jonathan para que aquel tampoco se desapasionara del todo.

-_Eso fue sublime Clarissa. Realmente disfruté mucho mientras me entregabas la castidad de tu boca_-Felicitó Jonathan a la chica, dirigiéndole una mirada de superioridad a Jace. Fulminándolo con sus ojos, que como oscuras flechas envenenadas, abrían nuevas brechas en su corazón lastimado de aquel joven. Reviviendo el dolor y atenuando un poco el deseo.

_-Me alegro que lo hayas gozado, porque ahora cariño ha llegado tu turno.-_Respondió, marcándole a su hermano cual era el siguiente paso a seguir. Reafirmando su soberanía sobre él. Y como si eso no le bastara para someterlo, también lo amenazó-_Pero te advierto, por si pensabas hacer lo mismo que anoche, que me resultan abrumadoramente aburridas las repeticiones. Así que esfuérzate. _

Jonathan no se molestaba con el control obseso que había adquirido su hermana con su transformación. Al contrario, le fascinaba y excitaba. Hasta era capaz de jugar con ella al juego "de sumiso y de ama". Pero todo tenía un límite. Y definitivamente a él no le había gustado el hecho de que ella pusiera en duda sus capacidades sexuales o su originalidad a la hora del sexo.

Así que aferrándose con vehemencia en aquel cuerpo, lo giró sin ninguna delicadeza de un solo y limpio movimiento. De manera que ella quedó totalmente de espaldas a él, pero ambos se mantuvieron siempre de perfil hacia Jace. Y cual conocedor artista, sus manos recorrieron las texturas más erógenas, así como los paisajes que conformaban su cuerpo -su lienzo-. Una arremetió contra el suave y cálido astro que era su seno. La otra arrancó su falda, para alcanzar las recónditas, húmedas y blandas regiones de su sexo.

Y mientras hacia esto, en sus ojos se posaron peligrosas sombras. Y en sus labios apareció una siniestra sonrisa que dejó al descubierto unos dientes centellantes y totalmente blancos.

_-No debiste provocar a mi demonio interior Clarissa.-_Le susurró con su boca pegada junto a su oído, mientras el filo de aquellos dientes rasgaba, con cada silaba, levemente su piel._- Porque te arrastrará con el a los infiernos. Haciéndote saber quien es el amo y sometiéndote a las abruptas tormentas del descenso. _

Pero como si aquello no fuera una intimidante amenaza, sino una hermosa promesa, la temperatura corporal de la joven comenzó a aumentar, deshaciéndola, fundiéndola, quemándola. Su piel era una vela blanca. Cera hirviente, que se derretía por el candor de su llama. Calor que siguió creciendo cuando Jonathan empezó su propio juego.

No lo hicieron en el lecho, sino parados. Clary sujeta a la cabecera de la cama. Su cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia adelante. Sus piernas ligeramente abiertas. Jonathan aun detrás de ella.

"_**Él descendió lentamente por su espalda. Vasto desierto de arenas claras. Creando múltiples oasis con su boca y con su lengua. Llegando hasta los limites más australes de estas tierras. **_

_**Donde se detuvo a contemplar, un paisaje de montañas y quebradas. Que eran también tierras nuevas. Vírgenes, inexploradas. Más no fértiles, sino áridas. Y por eso perdidas y olvidadas. **_

_**Pero esto no frenó su determinación. Humedeció la tierra y penetró en aquellos muslos con toda su erección. Abriéndose paso aun en la zona más adversa. Socavando la yesca, taladrando la piedra. **_

_**Entonces llegó hasta lo profundo de su centro. Al igual que un corcel galopó por aquel estéril suelo. Primero fue despacio, suave, lento. Pero luego fue trotando con más furia. Con ansias, con pasión y con lujuria. **_

_**Y el placer se convirtió en dolor y en sufrimiento. El corcel en demonio. La tierra en infierno. Y ella fue consumida, arrasada, torturada, desecha, por las terribles fauces del ardor y del fuego. **_

_**Hasta que por fin llegó el orgasmo. Pero no el de ella, sino el de él. Que brotando de las propias entrañas de su cuerpo, al igual que un río caudaloso, se derramó a raudales por su miembro. **_

_**Y el agua trajo alivio, refresco, renuevo. Apagó las llamas, empapó la tierra y de oscuras flores se pobló el desierto." **_

Clary se corrió poco después que su hermano. Y fue Jace quien tuvo la mejor vista de aquello. En parte, porque estaba obligado a hacerlo, a observar. Y en parte, porque ella se había girado completamente hacia él para hacerlo.

"_**Y el ángel contempló el cuerpo desnudo del demonio. Esbelto. Majestuoso. Candente. Completamente ajeno. **_

_**Pues ese cuerpo no era de él, sino de otro. Y ese otro lo invadía por completo. Desde atrás hacia delante, la poseía por entero: Muslos, Pubis, Garganta, Senos.**_

_**Su miembro estaba dentro de los obscuros abismos del primero. **_

_**Su mano sostenía, reclamaba, se aferraba con vehemencia al cáliz humedecido de su sexo.**_

_**Mientras la otra fraguaba, forjaba, rehacía, la materia de sus pechos. **_

_**Y su boca bebía, sorbía, lamía, succionaba, ávidamente de su boca el dulce elixir del deseo."**_

Pero aun así a Jace en ese momento no le afectó tanto aquella posesión, ese dominio que su hermano ejercía sobre ella. Estaba más ocupado en atender los deseos urgentes de su cuerpo. Así que su mente lo borró a Jonathan de la escena y se concentró únicamente en la figura de la mujer que más había amado en la vida.

"_**Empezó a recorrerla con sus ojos, soles dorados de fuego. De abajo hacia arriba. Suave, lento.**_

_**Deteniéndose en cada detalle. Apreciando cada rasgo y deleitándose con la geografía perfecta y armoniosa de su cuerpo. **_

_**Contempló la zona boscosa de su pubis. Arboles cobrizos, blandos helechos, arcilla húmeda. **_

_**Pasando por las llanuras de su vientre. Tierras planas, fértiles y fecundas. **_

_**Llegando a la parte montañosa de sus pechos. Relieve empinado, picos puntiagudos, pezones erectos. **_

_**Culminando finalmente en los confines de su cuello. Laderas blancas y suaves, que separaban a esa tierra de su cielo:**_

_**Su rostro. Un cielo donde lo divino había sido corrompido por el fuego mismo del infierno. Con lumbres que refulgían con el color de sus ojos, su piel, su boca y su pelo. Rojo, cobre, blanco y negro. **_

Ese fue el punto máximo de tolerancia: Admirar la magnificencia del hermoso rostro corrompido de su amada, mientras su cuerpo ardía, temblaba y se mojaba al mismo tiempo, por culpa de la pasión y del deseo.

_**Entonces aquellas tierras majestuosas, alteraron su pasividad, con las tempestades de sus sismos, erupciones y aguaceros. **_

_**Y estas tempestades fueron tan estrepitosas, fuertes y potentes que lo abarcaron a él. Provocando así su propio estallido interno. **_

_**El magma se abrió paso desde su interior, extendiéndose a cada límite, a cada rincón, a cada espacio de su cuerpo. **_

_**Haciendo que el orgasmo apareciera finalmente en forma de llamas, lumbre, fuego. Consumiendo lentamente, carne, piel, tejidos y huesos. **_

_**Por Raziel! Cuánto dolor y deseo. Cuanto sufrimiento, furia, candor, pasión, paz, alivio y liberación al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Porque ese fuego divino que emanó de su vida, marcó también su muerte. Y así el fuego se hizo oro. El oro, polvo. Y el polvo viento y cielo." **_

-_Bueno_, _tal vez no hayamos logrado incendiar el mundo hasta los cimientos esta vez. Pero al menos, hicimos que Jace se incinerada. Y no implicó tanto esfuerzo.-_Le dijo Clary a su hermano, sin ningún remordimiento por la perdida del que antes había sido su amado. Deshaciendo de el también, después de haber satisfecho sus deseos. Totalmente complacida con el triunfo de aquel malvado plan que había ideado.E inclinándose para sacudir los restos de aquel polvo celestial, de lo único que aun llevaba puesto: Sus brillantes y oscuras botas de cuero.


End file.
